spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demotion For Duty Season 1 Finale
The Demotion for Duty Season 1 Finale (no need to explain) Transcript * (The community is having special lunch. Temmie then stands up.) * Temmie: id like to make some toast * Squidnerd: OKAY! YOU'RE HIRED! * Temmie: no not that * (Temmie shoots Squidnerd) * SeemsGood: KARMA! * Temmie: i'm leaving the wiki. it sucks ass. * (The community screams) * Dan: WHY? * Jasbre: thank you for temmie central and polar inc. * SeemsGood: but i want SBFW go! * Jasbre: no you cannot * SeemsGood: atleast make me writer * Jasbre: gimme test script * (SeemsGood hands the test script to Jasbre) * Test Script: (travis is running naked in the HQ) * SBFW community: go, travis, go! * (Travis then runs into a wall and he screams as he slides down) * Travis: MY DINKY! I SHOULD HAVE USED ERECTION PILLS! * Jasbre: ill look for writers in the future now it's matchy and me * SeemsGood: FU- oh wait in the future * Jasbre: ill make you and SBCA writer too. * SeemsGood: yay * Temmie: ok so i want a good bye party * The community: OK! * (They all run away) * Temmie: wow that was fast * (SeemsGood and Squidnerd that quickly recovered are preparing the decorations) * SeemsGood: how about we humiliate travis * Squidnerd: we already defeated him * SeemsGood: damn, okay let's think of a goodbye slogan * Squidnerd: TEM IS BEM * SeemsGood: GREAT ONE * (The Two Nerds begin to write the slogan) * (Dan is with Travis, preparing the food) * Travis: Should the cake be a penis? * Dan: no let's make it into a temmie * Travis: let's make him a penis * Dan: no you blasted buffoon * Travis: atleast a ass? * Dan: pornhub is a great website for you * Travis: ive already logged in, i filmed me and bong having sex when we were in SBFW go! * Dan: you're seriously in a relationship with her? * Travis: yes * Dan: but in a later episode spongebot was making out with her * Travis: wait, what the shithole? * (1 day later...) * Narrator: The party is today. Travis and Dan have prepared the food. Squidnerd and SeemsGood have prepared the decorations. * (the narrator turns out to be New Pluto.) * New Pluto: JERK OFF, CAMERAMAN! * (Temmie is in his room, packing bags) * Temmie: Well, i guess this is it. * (SpongeBot comes into the room.) * SpongeBot: Even tho I hate you, I will miss you. Now I will have to fight Jasbre. You were much better. * Temmie: thanks * (SpongeBot and Temmie hug) * (5 hours later) * New Pluto/Narrator: The party has ended. The community will now start saying goodbye to Temmie. * (The SBFW community starts making a solider pose.) * SBFW community: WE WILL MISS YOU! * (Temmie starts heading to the door) * SBFW community: GOODBYE, CHANNEL KING! * SBCA: i thought i was the channel king * (Temmie is nearing the door.) * SpongeBot: GOODBYE, ANIMAL! * (Temmie opens the door.) * Temmie: Goodbye, SBFW. Take care of Temmie Central, Polar Inc. and my shows. * (Temmie gets out and closes the door) * (The SBFW community go to their rooms) * (Temmie goes to his car. As he enters the car, he takes one last look at the SBFW house.) * (The credits show him driving away from the house with Better Days' article code music playing in the background. The ending credits end as he drives into a forest.) * (The end.) Trivia * In later airings the end music was replaced by We're all just assholes talking to a camera due to copyright. Category:Season Finale Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts